Dmitry Kozak
|birth_place = Bondurovo, Kirovohrad Oblast, Ukrainian SSR, Soviet Union }} Dmitry Nikolayevich Kozak ( ) (born 7 November 1958 in Kirovohrad, Ukrainian SSR), is a Russian politician, serving since October 2008 as deputy Prime minister of the Russian Federation. He was previously regional development minister in the Russian cabinet headed by Viktor Zubkov and in 2004-2007 he served as presidential plenipotentiary representative in the Southern Federal District (North Caucasus and Southern European Russia).Putin announces new Russian government line-up, Reuters, 24 September 2008. Dmitry Kozak is known as a close ally of former president and current prime minister Vladimir Putin, having worked with him in the St Petersburg city administration during the 1990s and later becoming one of the key figures in Putin's presidential team. During the 2004 Russian presidential election he was head of Putin’s election campaign team.Putin ally takes charge of 2014 Olympics preparations, Russia Today, October 14, 2008 Kozak was one of several members of Putin's circle touted in the media as a possible candidate to succeed Putin as president in 2008.Russia's Medvedev: Expect surprises in Kremlin race, Reuters, 30 September 2007. Kozak is married and has two sons. Early life and career Dmitry Kozak was born on 7 November 1958 in the village of Bondurovo in the Kirovohrad region of the Ukrainian Soviet Socialist Republic.Biography of Dmitry Kozak, Kommersant, 25 September 2007 (in Russian). Kozak graduated from Leningrad State University (now St Petersburg State University) in 1985 with a degree in law. From 1985-1989 he worked in the Leningrad prosecutor's office as a prosecutor and senior prosecutor. He moved into the business sector in 1989, working as head of the legal department at Monolit-Kirovstroy construction company and chief legal consultant for the Association of Trade Ports.Biography of Dmitry Kozak, RIA Novosti website, 24 September 2007 (in Russian). Political career He worked as a public prosecutor in Leningrad and after the collapse of the Soviet Union held various offices in the city’s administration, mostly in a legal department. In 1998 he became deputy governor of Saint-Petersburg. In 1999, together with other officials from this city, he entered Putin’s government. He held the post of chief of staff from 1999 to 2000. Dmitry Kozak became deputy head of the presidential administration and remained in this position under various titles until 2004. In 2003 he briefly entered international politics and unsuccessfully attempted to solve the conflict between Transnistria and Moldova (see Kozak memorandum). In September 2004 Kozak was appointed presidential plentipotenitary envoy to the Southern Federal District, replacing Vladimir Yakovlev. On September 24, 2007 he was appointed to the new Russian cabinet headed by Viktor Zubkov as regional development minister, succeeding Vladimir Yakovlev again, and leaving his previous position. On October 14, 2008 he became deputy prime minister of Russia. References External links *Dmitry Kozak: Biography on Russian government website (in Russian) *Dmitry Kozak: Biography on Renaissance Capital website Category:1958 births Category:Living people Category:GRU officers Category:Russian politicians Category:Russian people of Ukrainian descent de:Dmitri Nikolajewitsch Kosak et:Dmitri Kozak fr:Dmitri Kozak hu:Dmitrij Nyikolajevics Kozak mk:Дмитриј Козак ja:ドミトリー・コザク pl:Dmitrij Kozak pt:Dmitry Kozak ru:Козак, Дмитрий Николаевич uk:Козак Дмитро Миколайович